


Brushed off

by yd12k



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: you all wanted to read the full work, admit it. (not official, if it needs to be said)





	Brushed off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that joke at the end of this video](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359286) by Kathleen DeVere but the friday nights version. 



Jace and Vraska were standing at the portside of the Belligerent, talking about their plans to find the immortal sun while Vraska was combing her snakes. Suddenly, a big wave rocked the ship and threw them overboard. The Belligerent's crew sprung into action, throwing a rope to save them, but Vraska had hurt one of her hands in the fall and while Jace may have gotten ripped, he still lacked the upper body strength to lift them both out of the water.

"You have to grab onto the rope!"

"I'll never find a comb that works for me on this plane!"

"You'll die if you dont!"

Vraska's self preservation instinct kicked in, and she let go of her comb and grabbed the rope. The Belligerent's crew pulled them out of the water. While they were scrambling to get them something warm to drink and dry clothes, Vraska began crying.

Still wet and breathless, Jace and Vraska locked eyes, and his hand, moving unbidden, reached up and carded through her snakes.

"You don't need a snakebrush."

"Not while I have a friend like you." Vraska said, drying her tears.

And the two friends sat there, shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies to anybody who hoped this was a real shipfic but there's only two ships here and one's Friendship! (the other is the belligerent)


End file.
